


...jealous!harry

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous!Harry, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Harry robi się zazdrosny <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	...jealous!harry

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Nie wiem, co napisać (ponownie), więc zapraszam do czytania!!!

Kiedy Louis dowiedział się, że przyjaciel jego i Nialla; Liam przeprowadza się do Londynu, był wniebowzięty. Ostatni raz widział się z nim około trzy lata temu, kiedy żegnali się w Doncaster. On i Niall bardzo to przeżywali. Zawsze byli takim trio, cóż, Liam nie mieszkał obok nich, ale codziennie do nich przychodził, więc kiedy musieli się rozdzielić, to było ciężkie.

I oczywiście, to nie tak, że Louis i Niall w ogóle urwali kontakt z Liamem, nie. Kilka razy w tygodniu rozmawiali z nim na skype. A informacja, że Liam przyjeżdża, było miodem dla uszu Louisa.

Louis dowiedział się w ten sam dzień, w którym Liam przyjeżdżał i nie miał czasu, żeby kupić mu prezent ani żeby coś zaplanować. Więc poniekąd był zły (na Nialla oczywiście, bo ten laprechaun chciał mu zrobić “niespodziankę”, ehhh), ale szybko mu przeszło, kiedy zobaczył swojego sarniookiego przyjaciela.

To było jak; “Hej, Lou? Mówiłem ci już, że Liam za pięć minut będzie w Londynie, bo się tutaj przeprowadza?” - Nialla i “Och, serio? Ciekawe… DLACZEGO DOWIADUJĘ SIĘ O TYM DOPIERO TERAZ?!” - Louisa.

Okazało się, że Liam przyjechał do domu Nialla niecałe pół godziny po tym zdarzeniu, przywieziony przez Maurę. I okej, w pewnym sensie to była niespodzianka dla Louisa, ale bez jaj, on wolałby się przygotować na coś… takiego.

\- Boże, Liam, tak bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu tu jesteś. - Louis zapiszczał po raz n-ty tego dnia, wtulając się w szyję przyjaciela. - Tęskniłem.

\- Ja też, Lou. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. - Liam oznajmił, unosząc dłoń i wplątując ją w karmelowe kosmyki niebieskookiego chłopaka, po czym posłał uśmiech Niall’owi znad jego głowy i oparł się o zagłówek łóżka. - Ale słyszałem, że nieźle broiłeś, co?

Louis westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce i mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny. Liam zawsze był tym, który utrzymywał ich na ziemi i tym, który o wszystkich dbał. Nie raz wyciągał i jego i Nialla z kłopotów. A przed ich wyjazdem do Londynu powiedział “Tylko bez żadnych głupot, dobra? Nie wpakujcie się w żadne kłopoty i nie zawiedźcie mnie. Ufam wam i wierzę, że będziecie grzeczni” i Louis miał cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, naprawdę. Liam zrobił dla niego wiele i pomógł mu nawet z odległości, rozmawiając z nim i Niallem na temat uzależnienia Louisa. Eh, co za pieprzeni psycholodzy.

\- Już dobrze, Lou. Jestem z ciebie dumny, wiesz? - Liam mruknął, splatając razem ich palce jednej dłoni, a drugą przyciągając Nialla do ich uścisku. - Z was obu, bo pomimo tego wszystkiego, daliście sobie radę. Ty Lou, wyszedłeś z nałogu, a Niall zachował zimną krew.

Louis podniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół i sprzedał każdemu buziaka w policzek. - Nie chcę, żebyś mieszkał sam.

Liam zachichotał, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Właściwie, nie zamierzałem…

\- Niespodzianka! Będziemy mieszkać we trójkę! - Niall zawołał, przerywając szatynowi i chichocząc, na jego minę, wyrażającą czystą dezaprobatę.

Louis pisnął, rzucając się na przyjaciół i chowając głowę pomiędzy ich ramionami.

\- Kocham was. - wymruczał, odsuwając się trochę, po czym opadł na klatkę piersiową Liama, wtykając twarz w jego szyję.

Tak bardzo tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem. To było jak… jakby nie miał przy sobie części siebie, gdy nie było Liama i tak naprawdę dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jak bardzo pusty był bez niego.

\- Niall, chodź tutaj, macie gości!

Niall zachichotał, kiedy Louis podskoczył, a szeroki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarz. - Zaraz wracam. - powiedział, wstając z łóżka i wychodząc z pokoju.

\- To na pewno Harry i Zayn. - Louis zawołał, siadając na kolanach Liama i patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Są wspaniali, na pewno ich polubisz.

\- Sądząc po tym, jak podekscytowany jesteś wiedzą, że za chwilę zobaczysz swojego chłopaka, jestem pewien, że jest świetny. - Liam oznajmił, odgarniając z czoła Louisa kilka kosmyków, które na nie opadły. - Jesteś szczęśliwy, co?

\- Teraz tak. - Louis przytaknął, nachylając się i cmokając Liama w policzek. - Bez ciebie to nie byłoby to samo.

\- Żałuję, że nie przyjechałem wcześniej. No wiesz, kiedy…

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Li. Jesteś tutaj teraz i tylko to się liczy. - Louis przerwał mu, uśmiechając się czule. - Boże, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Ja też się cieszę. - Liam zachichotał, przyciągając Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej i opierając brodę na czubku jego głowy. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Niall w towarzystwie Harry’ego i Zayna, którzy zamrugali kilkakrotnie, zdezorientowani.

\- Kocham cię, Li. - Louis wymamrotał w jego szyję, najwyraźniej nie słysząc otwieranych drzwi i ciężkiego oddechu Harry’ego.

Liam zagryzł wargę i wybuchł śmiechem, patrząc na Harry’ego, który zaciskał dłonie i brał głębokie wdechy. - Ja ciebie też, ale twój chłopak zaraz mnie zabije, jeśli się z nim nie przywitasz…

Louis podniósł głowę i odsunął się od Liama, odwracając głowę. - Harry! - pisnął, schodząc z jego kolan, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Liama dłoń i pomógł mu wstać.

Louis podbiegł do Harry’ego i stanął na palcach, by móc pocałować go delikatnie w usta, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyciągając Liama.

\- Harry, Zayn, to Liam, nasz przyjaciel. - powiedział, kiedy Niall stanął po drugiej stronie Liama, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Liam, to mój chłopak, Harry i chłopak Nialla, Zayn.

\- Miło mi was wreszcie poznać, chłopaki bardzo dużo o was mówili. - Liam wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Zayna, który posłał mu uśmiech i ścisnął jego dłoń, po czym podał ją Harry’emu, który także uścisnął z nim dłoń.

\- Cóż, ciebie też miło poznać. - Zayn zachichotał, pstrykając Nialla w nos. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że twój przyjaciel przyjeżdża? Kupilibyśmy z Harrym jakieś ciasto, albo pizze.

\- To miała być niespodzianka dla Lou. Wyprowadzamy się i będziemy mieszkać we trójkę niedaleko was. - Niall oznajmił, wyciągając dłoń i złączając swoje palce razem z palcami Zayna. - Będziemy mogli się częściej spotykać.

\- Podoba mi się ta niespodzianka. - Zayn wymruczał, ciągnąc Nialla do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Liam uśmiechnął się do nich po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa. - No dalej, Lou. Idź do swojego chłopaka, a ja pójdę z Maurą po pączki.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma żadnego “ale”, będę za pół godziny, więc przygotujcie herbaty. - Liam uciął, nachylając się by cmoknąć Louisa w policzek, po czym podszedł do Nialla i cmoknął również jego. - Niedługo wrócę.

\- Dobra, to my zrobimy herbaty, a ty Lou, ogarnij Harry’ego, bo kipi z zazdrości. - Niall zachichotał, wyciągając Nialla z pokoju, pod czujnym wzrokiem Harry’ego.

Louis chwycił dłoń Harry’ego i pociągnął go na łóżko, po czym położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, patrząc na niego z niewielkim uśmiechem.

\- Liam jest tylko przyjacielem, nie bądź zazdrosny. - powiedział, opierając brodę na jego piersi.

\- Cóż, Zayn jest moim przyjacielem, a jednak nie siedzę na jego kolanach i nie przytulam się do niego jak panda, mówiąc, że go kocham. - Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, wzdychając cicho.

\- Ja po prostu… my mamy taką więź, wiesz? Cała nasza trójka. Nie wstydzimy się siebie i zawsze jesteśmy dla siebie, gdy któryś tego potrzebuje. - Louis podciągnął się wyżej na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego tak, żeby jego twarz równała się z twarzą Harry’ego. - Poza tym, Liam jest hetero.

Harry skinął głową, przełamując się i obejmując szatyna ramionami. - Przepraszam… ja już taki jestem… wiesz, typ zazdrośnika i w ogóle.

\- Podoba mi się.

Harry zachichotał, wyciągając szyję i składając na ustach Louisa kilka pocałunków. Ach, tak bardzo uwielbiał tego chłopaka. - Ubóstwiam cię.

\- A ja ciebie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
